Fairy Tail High
by YukikoHeart
Summary: Lucy a rich girl on the softball team with a dying father meets Natsu a baseball player with a bad history and Sting a boy who's jealous of Natsu. NaLu with some other pairings.
1. opening

_**Yuki: hey everyone..for some reason my last story vanished so i'm starting a new one**_

_**Natsu: Fairy Tail High!**_

_**Yuki: here's a preview of chapter 1, i'm going to make this as long as i can...not the preview tho**_

_"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!" Lucy snapped at her Father closing her phone_

"why did I have to snap." Lucy sighs to her friend Erza. "it's because he wants to marry you off still." Erza said around her mouth full of strawberry cake. _**Erza Scarlet**__ 19, long scarlet hair,brown eyes._ "Lu-Chan!" someone called from across the courtyard.

_**Yuki: i don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story.**_

_**Natsu: see ya!**_

_**Lucy: Bye!**_


	2. protective?

_"What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!" Lucy snapped at her Father closing her phone_

"why did I have to snap." Lucy sighs to her friend Erza. "it's because he wants to marry you off still." Erza said around her mouth full of strawberry cake. _**Erza Scarlet**__ 19, long scarlet hair,brown eyes._ "Lu-Chan!" someone called from across the courtyard. Lucy looked up and smiled " Levy, mira,Juvia, Gray!" She waved them over. "whats up?" Gray asks throwing his arm over Juvia's shoulder. _**Mirajane Strauss**__, 19,has long, white hair large blue eyes. __**Juvia Lockser**__. 17 blue hair, dark blue eyes. __**Gray Fullbuster **__18 __black-colored hair, dark blue eyes. __**Levy McGarden, **__17, shoulder-length blue hair, brown eyes._

"Nothing just talking about my dying father." Lucy replied. _**Lucy Heartfilia**__ 17, brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. "_ that's sad" Levy said sitting next to Erza. "Juvia agrees." Juvia says. "did you guys hear about the new guy?" Gray asks. "really?" Lucy says surprised. "yea **Sting Eucliffe**." Gray remarks. the bell rang before Lucy could ask if the guy was cute. Everyone had a boyfriend. Juvia with Gray, Levy with **Gajeel Redfox**. Erza with **Jellal Fernandes. **Lucy has no one and seeing her friends with their guys made Lucy sad. "Lucy" Erza asked

. Lucy jumped " yes Erza?" "are you going home?" Erza asked puzzled. "yea why?" Lucy answered. "because we have practice today." Levy said walking over with Mira and Juvia. "oh no i forgot!" Lucy exclaimed. "it's alright let's go change and heard to the park." Erza said pulling Lucy from her chair. Later when they arrived at the park everyone was wearing sweat pants and a tank top with the Fairy Tail mark on the back along with some tennis shoes. "Lucy be my partner." Levy begged. "ok stop begging." Lucy laughed. After a few moments Lucy and Levy were throwing a softball back and forth. "LOOK OUT!" Lucy turned only to get smacked in the face by a baseball.

"lucy!" Levy shouted running over to her along with the other girls. " you ok Lucy?" Gray asked. "Gray-sama what are you doing here?" Juvia asked surprised. "me and the guys are training for baseball" gray answered as Gajeel,Jellal,**Laxus Dreyar**, the guild/ principal master's grandson and mira's brother** Elfman Strauss** walk over along with a salmon hair boy. Lucy looked up with a big red mark on her forehead and her heart skipped a beat seeing the salmon hair boy. "Lucy this is **Natsu Dragneel**." Gray said. "nice to meet you Luce i hope i didn't hurt you." Natsu smiled showing white fangs. "C-C-Cute." Lucy whispered she blinked "it's no problem i didn't listen when someone shouted look out"

_**The Next Day**_

Lucy sighed happily "What's the matter Luce?" She jumped "N-N-Natsu what are you doing here?" she asked surprised Natsu's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf Lucy was told he loved. "I transferred." He replied smiling. "that's cool." Lucy turned her head and clutched at her chest. _'Oh my god he's so cute just relax lucy keep calm'_ "luce?" Natsu asked his face three inches from her's. "Kya!" she shouted her chair tipping backward.

Lucy felt arms catch her "be more careful Luce." Natsu said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "b-be quiet." Lucy said holding back a blush. Natsu set her on her feet and walked out of the classroom. our teacher walked in and tried to jump on his desk, then he went and sulked in the corner. Mira being the nice person she was put him on his desk. cleared his throat. "we have two new students today. you my come in." Natsu walked in and smiled at me and a blonde hair boy followed. "this is Natsu Dragneel and Sting Eucliffe." Sting looked at Lucy and they made eye contact. _'Natsu's cuter.'_ Lucy thought "Natsu you know Lucy already so she'll show you around the school and you will be sitting next to her." Lucy smiled and waved. she felt a sudden chill in the air as Sting glared at Natsu while he sat next to me.

Natsu sat behind Lucy in her next class and she shivered as there was another cold stare from Sting. "you cold Luce?" Natsu asked. "j-just a little." she smiled all of a sudden there was something around Lucys neck. "huh?" she touched it and saw a white scarf "N-Natsu i can't wear this" Lucy said "just wear it until you feel warmer ok?"Natsu smiled. "oh Natsu what's that scar on your neck?" Lucy asked He placed his hand on his neck "it was a accident during a baseball game." Lucy was puzzled "would..would you mind telling me?" she asked. " sure we had just won a baseball game vs some school i don't remember, one of them attacked me and i got hurt but i'm ok." he smiled as Lucy got a worried look on her face. "ya know luce...i like it better when you smile." he remarked suddenly Lucy turned her back to Natsu as a big blush crept along her face '_oh my god i think i'm in love_' "hey Luce you face looks like a tomato." Natsu remarked standing in front of her.

"natsu stop it."she hide's her face in his scarf. '_it smells sweet like him_' the bell rang and Lucy handed him his scarf "it's time for PE come on." she raced out of the classroom with Ms. Carla shouting "stop running!" Natsu was running with her not far ahead or behind. "your fast Luce but not fast enough." he took off like a bullet and she called out "Natu you don't know where the locker room is!" After a moment Lucy found Natsu and he was staring at a wall. "Natsu." she teased and found him looking at the baseball team sign up sheet. Lucy smiled and pulled a pen out of her skirt pocket and wrote nicely on the sheet below Gray's name ** Natsu Dragneel**. "why did you do that!" Natsu complained noticing that she wrote his name.

"you want to join don't you?" Lucy asked tilting her head slightly and smiling. "yea but.." Natsu trained off rubbing the back of his head. "then what's there to complain about look who else is on the list." Lucy pointed at the names " there's Gray,Gajeel,Jellal,Laxus and Elfman." Natsu read out loud smiling. "see now come on we don't wanna be late." Lucy lead Natsu and a door marked **Boys** " tell Gray that i said he needs to help you out about the rules of this class." Lucy said and walked into a door marked **Girls**. Lucy changed into her PE clothes which consisted of a black tank top with a white Fairy Tail mark on the back,black sweat pants with white tennis shoes. "Lu-Chan you look pretty today." Levy said. "why thank you." Lucy smiled as she pulled her hair into pigtails.

"so Lucy why are you looking all cheerful today?" Erza asked standing next to her in her bra "no reason." Lucy said standing up all of a sudden Erza has her arm "your not allowed to leave until you tell us." "its nothing i swear." Lucy cried out. "Lu-Chan tell us." Levy said while Mira and Juvia walked over they all smiled evilly " OK don't hurt me i like Natsu so now leave me alone." Lucy yanked her arm from Erza's hand and the all shrieked. "Juvia no longer has love rival." Juvia said happily. "um when were we ever love rivals?" Lucy asked. "good job Lu-Chan." Levy pipped. Lucy hung her head in despair as Erza threw on her tee shirt and pulled Lucy to the football field. "i pick Luce to be on my team." Lucy heard. "oh girls were playing dodgeball today." Master Makarov said. Erza raced back to the locker room to tell the other girls. "over here Luce" Natsu said waving her over.

Sting once again gave Natsu a icy glare. shiver's ran up and down Lucy's spine, was Natsu ignoring Stings stares or did he not notice at all? Natsu laughed with the other team captain Gray. the other girls came up and we were put on teams. On Gray's team was Gray,Gajeel,Levy, Laxus, Sting and Juvia. On Natsu's team was Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Jellal,Mira and Elfman. the game started and after a while Natsu got out for being cocky. Lucy drop-kicked the ball and it flew over to Natsu who caught it and raced over. Lucy turned back to the game and gasped as a ball came right at her face, it was to late to try and dodge so she covered her face. after a second Lucy peeked out from behind her arms to see Natsu had caught the ball with one hand and didn't look happy about it. Sting walked over to the out zone and they both exchanged angry glares along with some words Lucy would never say.

Natsu threw the ball, at the last person standing, Levy but it brushed her arm and we won. "great throw Natsu." Lucy smiled. "you ok?" Natsu asked turning to Lucy with a look on his face that made her heart skip a few beats. it was a look of worry mixed with something else. "i'm fine Natsu no need to worry." she said.

**Yuki: I would like to thank XxFairy-chanxX for looking at my story and reviewing**

**Natsu: XxFairy-chanxX your awesome!**

**Lucy: Please XxFairy-chanxX keep reading.**


	3. What the?

_**Yuki: Last time on Fairy Tail High**_

_Natsu asked turning to Lucy with a look on his face that made her heart skip a few beats. it was a look of worry mixed with something else. "i'm fine Natsu no need to worry." she said._

Natsu wrapped his arm's around Lucy "it's like Sting was aiming for your face on purpose." Lucy was to deep in thought to notice that Natsu hugged her. Master Makarov dismissed the class and we all changed back into our normal clothes. Lucy blinked and yelped in surprise seeing Levy in her face "Lu-Chan are you ok?" she asked "yea why?" Lucy replied. "well...your clothes are on wrong." Levy smiled. Lucy not quite understanding looked down at herself to see she put her vest on backward and her boots were on the wrong feet. "oh No!" Lucy yelped quickly turning her vest around and zipping it up as far as it would go. Lucy switched her boots and fixed her hair back into its small side ponytail. "tha'ts better." she sighed, Lucy was wearing a white vest with a big blue cross on it, a white undershirt, a short blue skirt and her brown boots. "hey Lu-Chan your forgetting something." Levy said. "i forgot something?" Lucy asked turning to see Natsu's scarf.

"how in the world did i get this!" Lucy yelps. "well after Natsu hugged you he put his scarf around your neck because you were shivering." Erza said buttoning her blouse. "H-He hugged me!" Lucy shouted getting a puzzled look from all the girls. "whats wrong with you Lucy?" Mira asked kindly "well i didn't notice he hugged me i was thinking." Lucy said looking at the toe's of her boots. "think about what?" Mira teased. "I-I-I uh" Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf and bolted out the door. '_what was i thinking about?_' Lucy asked herself. "What do you want!" Lucy heard a familiar voice shout. _'Natsu?'_ another voice shouted "I saw her first." _'is that...Sting?'_ Lucy rounded a corner to see Sting and Natsu in each other's faces and there fist's pulled back. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"huh?" Natsu turned his head and at that moment Sting took the chance and slammed his fist into Natsu's face which surprised everyone watching the fight. Lucy watched as Natsu brushed the punch off. '_Wow'_ Lucy watched them fight, over what she had no idea. Sting threw punches everywhere Natsu got hit by a few of them, Natsu kept dodging and Sting kept punching. all of a sudden **Rogue Cheney ** joined the fight. "That's not fair!" Lucy cried out running to join him. "Luce what are you doing!" Natsu shouted blocking a punch from Sting. "helping!" Lucy pulled out her keys "I Open Thee Gate of the-" Natsu pushes Lucy "no you'll only get hurt." he said turning back to Sting and Rogue. "but-" Natsu cut her off again " I got this no worries." He turned his head to Lucy and smiled. '_ he's so brave_'

Gray joined in the fight and won. "Natsu" Lucy ran over and handed him his scarf. "thanks Luce."he said putting it around his neck. Sting grabbed Lucy and hissed at Natsu "i saw her first she's mine so stay away." it hit Lucy like a baseball to the face '_they were fighting over me'_ Lucy grabbed Stings arm and threw him across the hall "i belong to no one!" she shouts. Everyone gasped in surprise even Natsu. Lucy brushed some loose hair out of her face and huffed.

"L-Luce?" Natsu asked, She turned and smiled "sorry that just made me so angry." Natsu gave her a weak smile and glanced over his shoulder at Sting who was laying on the ground staring at the roof. _'Natsu's not a bad guy after all' _Lucy smiled grabbing Natsu's hand lightly. "come on lets go get lunch." Lucy laughed pulling him down the hall. Natsu turned extremely happy once Lucy said Lunch, "food!" he said drooling which grossed Lucy out terribly.


	4. oh man!

**_Yuki: I would like to thank everyone who review's my story, your the guys who help me put out chapter's! and sorry i haven't updated for a while, i got grounded so i can only type at school when the teacher is not looking._**

**_*Last time on Fairy Tail High*_**

_Lucy smiled grabbing Natsu's hand lightly. "come on lets go get lunch." Lucy laughed pulling him down the hall. Natsu turned extremely happy once Lucy said Lunch, "food!" he said drooling which grossed Lucy out terribly._

When Lucy and Natsu got to the lunchroom he went and piled his tray high with food before sitting down. "whoa" Lucy said as he shoved as much food as he could into his mouth. "Uh.." Levy said as she sat down at the table with them. "hey Levy" Lucy said. "wow he's a pig." Gray says as he sits down with Erza and Juvia.

"what did you call me Ice princess!" Natsu says with a growl. "you heard me Flame Brains." Gray says back. Lucy could feel the electricity in the air as they glared at each other. "Enough." Erza commanded causing them to freeze and whimper at the authority in her voice. "Erza is still as scary as ever." Levy whispers and Lucy agrees with a simple nod. "gehe Hey Shrimp, Bunny Girl." Gajeel says as he sits down next to Levy. "Why do you call me Bunny Girl?" Lucy asks. In response it her question Gajeel shrugs " No idea."

Lucy sighs "yea ok." She picks up her sandwich and takes a bite. "Hey Natsu." She says after chewing her food. "huh?" He answers his mouth full of it. "why were you and Sting fighting about me?" Before Natsu could answer Lucy an arm was thrown over her shoulder causing her to choke on her food. "S-Sting." She gasps out pushing his arm off. Levy pat's Lucy's back "What do you want?" Natsu said annoyed. "she's mine" Sting says with a smile. Lucy sighs after gaining back her ability to breath.

Lucy stands up and looks Sting in the eye "let me put it simple I-Do-Not-Like-You!" She jabs his chest with her finger as she speaks. Sting had a look of hurt in his eyes but only for a moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her close. "Oh yea?" He says running a hand over her bare arm. "yes now go away." she says shoving him off. Lucy could hear Natsu growling behind her and if Sting was still around when something set him off it would not be good, Lucy could tell.

"Sting...go away" she said glaring at him. Sting smirked "go to the school dance with me" Lucy's eyes grew wide "hell to the No!" she said shoving him back. he stumbled and hit his head on the window. everyone flinched as the glass cracked and sting howled in pain. "oh man." Lucy said turning and running out of the lunch room. Her shoes slid on the tile as she ran down the hall,Down the stairs and out the door . _ I'm in big trouble.!_ she shouted at herself in her mind as she ran. "LUCY!" she turned her head and saw Natsu leaning out the lunch room window on the third floor he waved his arms and pointed down. There were about five people including Sting and Rouge running after her. "damit!" Lucy said grabbing one of her gold keys "I open thee gate of the Lamb Aries!" There was a big puff of smoke and a young girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head appeared wearing a white and fluffy short dress.

"I'm Sorry!" Aries shouted "its ok just stop them" Lucy said "oh..ok ...Wool Shot!" Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at them which attach to them and feels warm and relaxing to the recipient. Sting shouted almost sleepy "What the hell is this!" slowly the wool burst into black flames. "oh no!" Aries gasped as Rouge burned the wool. "it's ok you can go Aries." Lucy said and with that Aries vanished. Lucy turned and bolted down the street while Sting and his goon's slowly shook of the sleepiness. "oh who should i summon next." Lucy panted looking through her keys. "Yes I open thee gate of the Lion Loke!" she shouted stopping and facing Sting.

In another flash a man stood next to Lucy. Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange 's outfit consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a red tie. "hello Lucy." he said smiling at her. "not now Loke." she said pointing at Sting. "ok." Loke turns and runs at Sting surprising him "Regulus Punch!" Loke punches his target with his fist covered in a large mass of light, taking on the shape of a vertical elongated oval, to enlarge the striking area. Lucy flinched again as something cracked.

Sting was holding Loke's fist and threw him aside like a rag doll. "Loke!" Lucy shouted as he slammed into a wall. "Regulus Beam!"Loke covers his hand in light and then releases the light in the form of a beam right at sting who was caught off guard. Lucy gasps in surprise as rouge grabs her from behind. "LUCY!" Rouge went flying past and she looked behind her to see, Natsu with his fist's ablaze, Gray holding two ice swords and Erza holding a staff. "you guys!" She shouted surprised at the fact they came.

**_Yuki: Sorry it's so short but i needed to update soon and being grounded doesnt help._**


End file.
